Predictable
by moonkist10
Summary: In fact, you don't seem like the type to smile either. You're predictable!" LightningxVanille. Yuri content.
1. Chapter 1

Rating: T

Pairing: Lightning and Vanille

Summary: "In fact, you don't seem like the type to smile either. You're predictable!" VanillexLightning Vaning... or Linille. Yuri content!

Authors Note: Since I don't know much about the characters personalities, I'm going on what I've seen in the trailer and in the preview I saw while watching E3. Every Final Fantasy needs yuri.

* * *

Lightning seemed cold and uncaring. To Vanille, it was odd why the former Cocoon soldier had the name "Lightning" bestowed on her. Lightning was fast and bright, striking its object within a millisecond. But it was also extremely hot; not cold at all. The woman named "Lightning" was all that, but she was not warm at all. Who knew that this "Lightning" would be a l'Cie, just like her and destined bring about the downfall of Cocoon.

In that way, Vanille felt some sort of bond with her.

Lightning didn't seem as affected by her fate as a l'Cie (or at least, she didn't show it if it did effect her). Sazh had stated that underneath that calm, cool exterior, Lightning was just as disturbed. Whereas Vanille didn't like Cocoon too much, as the army had captured her for being a l'Cie. She didn't like the army, but destroying Cocoon and being the enemy of humanity had its stress.

However there was something about Lightning. Something at Vanille found too irresistible, too attracting, like a magnet to metal. Lightning was a gorgeous woman, though she wasn't extremely feminine at all.

"You know, if you put on a little makeup-" Vanille stopped right there and shut her mouth as Lightning's glare seemed to shock her into silence. She shivered and managed to mouth a "sorry" before turning away, hoping to escape the paralyzing glare.

"Jeez, Light, she was just trying to give you some advice!" Snow barked from his seat in the small, cramped room that belonged to Team Nora. "I kinda agree with her. A little blush- Ow!" Sazh had pulled on his hair and covered Snow's mouth with his hand. "Wfaat? Iwasf djust trin- stoph itf!" Sazh grinned in satisfaction and leaned down to whisper something in his ear.

Snow nodded, seemingly agreeing with whatever Sazh had said. The chocobo in his afro jumped up and down, squeaking excitingly as Sazh began to take out food for the little bird.

"Tch," Lightning swooped to her feet in one, graceful move and stalked out of the room to the warm night.

"I said something wrong, didn't I?" Vanille sighed as she scratched her head.

Sazh smiled gently at the younger girl. "No. If anything, Mr. Bigmouth over there upset her the most."

"But I-"

"Don't worry about it," Snow interrupted. "One thing about Lightning is that she doesn't really care. Or does she…?" he eyed Sazh maliciously. "You've known her longer. What's going on in her head?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

Snow leaned forward. "Use that middle aged guidance. Lightning is a young and attractive girl and you must be like a father to her- OW! Will you stop doing that?!" the young blonde flinched away from Sazh and rubbed his scalp.

"It's your own fault for growing your hair long," Sazh stated with a triumphant nod. He turned back towards Vanille, offering another kind smile. "If you're really concerned, talk to her. She's… rather blunt."

Just as he finished his sentence, Snow jumped on top of him, yanking on his afro. "See how it feels?!"

"W-What are you doing? Ouch!" His baby chocobo jumped up and down on the table next to them, squeaking madly as if it was threatening Snow to continue his actions. Snow took no heed, and just then, the chocobo jumped on to his arm and began pecking at his fingers.

Vanille rolled her eyes as she stood. She exited the room, ignoring Snow's pleads for help. As she began to walk down the railway she hummed. "If Lightning was there, that never would have happened."

"What would have never happened?"

The auburn haired l'Cie jumped with a small yelp and turned, readying her staff. Finding herself face to face with the stern woman, she flushed. "O-Oh, Lightning."

"Why did you jump?" Lightning responded automatically.

"You scared me! I almost hit you with my staff!"

Lightning snorted. "Right. Don't you mean with your _stick_?"

"Really! Ugh, why do I bother?" Vanille muttered. Lightning shook her head and walked past the younger girl. "Wait!" Vanille called out again, watching Lightning's retreating figure into the night.

A sigh escaped her lips, her emerald eyes still staring into the darkness, trying to locate Lightning. Reluctantly, she took a step forward. She hoped Lightning would show some heart and actually come back instead of letting poor her go alone into the night. She paused once again and looked back towards the room she had previously exited. Snow was calm once again, probably tending his wounds he had received from the chocobo while Sazh fed her.

She wouldn't be missed.

Confidently, she took a step forward… only to immediately slip on a piece of trash lying on the ground. "Oh!"

Vanille closed her eyes tightly and waited for the hard floor. It never came.

Whatever saved her lifted her gently back onto her feet. "Are you alright?"

She opened her eyes and gazed into the aqua orbs that met hers. "Yes, thank you."

"You should be more careful."

Vanille opened her mouth immediately to respond with a sassy remark. She thought better and closed her mouth. "Right… Um, before you go…" she cleared her throat nervously. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"Said what?" Lightning crossed her arms, hiding her small smirk. She had already forgiven Vanille, as the girl had only said what was on her mind. However, she enjoyed seeing cute little Vanille fumble over her words and wrangle her hands together.

"You know… about the makeup. If I hadn't of said that, Snow wouldn't have- and you would have never left, and Sazh probably wouldn't have started fighting with Snow, and-"

Lightning scoffed. "Can't you apologize without making a fool of yourself?"

Red stained Vanille's cheeks. "Sorry. I'll just be quiet now."

The two women stood in silence: Lightning gazing at Vanille, a soft smile on her lips as she gazed at Vanille who was looking down at the floor, blushing. Lightning's smile faded away quickly. If Vanille saw her smile now, she would never hear the end of it. "Listen. I forgive you. I do appreciate your honesty, but some opinions are better kept to yourself."

Relieved, emerald eyes met her own, twinkling in the dim light over head. "Like Snow?"

Getting the better of herself, Lightning chuckled. "Like Snow."

"Ah!" Vanille jumped. "You laughed!"

Lightning frowned. "Yes. I did," she narrowed her eyes at Vanille. "Is that a problem?"

"No… It's just that… You didn't seem like the type to "laugh"." Vanille touched her chin thoughtfully. "In fact, you don't seem like the type to smile either. You're predictable!" Vanille laughed nervously as Lightning's glare intensified.

Normally, Lightning wasn't the type to be affected by such words. But Vanille had struck her deep. "Predictable, eh?"

"It's not a bad thing! No, nothing like that at all! In fact I like predictable people! I don't have to die before my time," Vanille smiled weakly, trying to hide behind a cute disposition in fear of Lightning's anger. She had seen Lightning hurt Snow before, but even Vanille had to admit he deserved it. She also encouraged it… just a tiny bit.

"Um… well… I should check on Snow," Vanille threw her thumb over her shoulder as she began to back up. "Sazh might have finally put him in his place and we can't have an injured leader! Ahem, if you'll excuse me!" she turned quickly and began to hurry away, urging the blush on her cheeks to leave. Snow would annoy her if she came in looking the way she did.

She could already imagine it…

_"Oh! Secret love within the party, why ever didn't you tell me, Vanille?" She could imagine his innocent blue eyes blinking at her. "Is she a good kisser? She doesn't seem like that type. But I should've guessed she was into- OW! Sazh, get your damn chocobo under control!"_

Now that she thought about it, she needed an excuse to finally show Snow she wouldn't take crap from him. Lightning had practically given her permission to slap him if he said anything offensive or just plain stupid.

"Vanille," Lightning called out from behind.

Vanille jumped. She turned around and faced Lightning, meeting her eyes. "Yes- Lightning?!"

"Yes?" Lightning murmured, almost softly, her face hiding any emotion.

For the first time, Vanille was utterly confused about Lightning's actions. Lightning wasn't acting like Lightning at all. No, Lightning never did this. Lightning didn't like close contact unless it really was necessary, Lightning didn't even like her, and Lightning didn't have such beautiful lips that were just calling out to Vanille, pleading silently for a kiss.

'What's wrong with me?!' Vanille bit her lip and took a step back. Lightning only followed with a step forward.

"Now that I look more closely," Lightning began in a hushed tone. "You don't have much makeup on either."

Vanille could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks again. "Well… Natural beauty, y'know?"

"Mm," Lightning cleared her throat. "Natural beauty indeed. You are very pretty, Vanille."

The green eyed girl frowned. "Are you lying to me or…?"

"No."

Her heart raced at Lightning's quick answer. Lightning had to be teasing her, though Lightning never was someone to tease. She was blunt, at Snow had said. However, Vanille hardly had time to come up with a response before Lightning's lips met her own.

Vanille's response was instant. Hands met the opposite body, touching wherever they could, caressing down sides. Vanille's wound up tied in Lightning's hair, pulling the older woman closer. Lightning's hands began to tease her neck and down, enjoying the feel of warm skin. Vanille shivered in pleasure, her skin on fire as if an actual lightning bolt had struck her. She had wanted this badly, not consciously of course, but hell, she had wanted Lightning to touch her, to kiss her, to do… well, more. She had never been interested in girls ever before, but Lightning.

Lightning was like a delicious candy that was good to the taste, but the consequences could be bad. She was like sweet poison. Lightning never seemed open with her emotions, whereas Vanille tried to remain open and true to her feelings. It was bad that she never knew what Lightning was feeling.

Lightning broke the kiss and moved down to plant a soft kiss at the crook of her neck.

"Light…ning…." Vanille moaned through her ragged breath.

This was when the other pulled back, leaving Vanille open to the cold air around them. Lightning's lean build tensed, as if she was holding back. She sighed and quickly retreated away from Vanille without saying a word.

"Lightning!" Vanille called out, to no avail. "Damn it!"

Another bad habit Lightning had: she sometimes ran away.

Vanille shook her head back and forth, willing her racing heart to calm. Lightning's lips had set her on fire, something she dreamed only a man would ever do. She looked around, happy to find a brief distraction in the search for her staff. It was discarded to the side, right where she was. She must have dropped it when…

The burn returned and she bit her lip to suppress a moan.

Vanille turned around and gasped. Snow was standing, mouth agape, right along with Sazh. His chocobo sat quietly on top of his head, strangely silent for a change.

Holding her chin high, Vanille strode past them, ignoring their wide eyed looks.

"Hey-"

Vanille raised her staff before Snow could get the next word out and struck him on the head. "Moron!"

"I-I didn't say anything!"

"Hmph!" Vanille marched into the room, slamming the door. As she approached the makeshift cot, she could only imagine…

"The rest of our journey is going to be awkward, isn't it?" Vanille muttered as she threw herself on the cot and closed her eyes.

That night, her dreams were of Lightning's lips, kissing her as she had that night. Touching her, biting her, whispering words of lust into her ear. As always, however, Lightning retreated away just as quick as the actual Lightning. The only good thing about the dream was that, unlike lightning, she always came back.

* * *

Hm, I'm not entirely happy with my Snow... But, meh. I'm contemplating an M rated sequel. That is if I don't work tomorrow and depending on the review, I'll totally start it.

Review please!


	2. Authors Note

Unfortunately for you all, this is a authors note. Take that how you will, if you remember this story at all.

Fortunately, I am about ¼ of the way done with the sequel. I wasn't expecting as many people to say they wanted a sequel (but then again, I said an M rated sequel, so I can't be too surprised). But, I can't be lax with my details since the games release so I'm going to have to edit what I have and then continue on from there.

The sequel IS coming. When I'm done with it, however, is an entirely different matter. I do not own a PS3 or a 360, ergo, I do not own FFXIII. That won't change for a while. This weekend, or the next week, I plan to sit down and watch a play through of the game. Preferably with no commentary, but I can't really be picky.

From my sit down, I hope to learn more about the characters and a more believable setting for the story. The sooner this happens, the sooner the sequel will be out.

However, it's going to be a two-shot now, since I'm going to post it here for easier notifications.

Thank you so much for your reviews. I always enjoy hearing from my readers. After actually reading all of them, it gave me my motivation to finish my school work so I can start watching a play through.

Thanks for your patience!

-spicypepper10


End file.
